untitled
by supersailor1985
Summary: Darien walked by in haze as he saw the most beautifull blonde,well here is an updated little ditty read and review


AUTHURS NOTE I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON AND NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS SO DON'T SUE ME. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY

It had started off like any other day Serena was running late again for school, and dashing out the door with her lunch in one hand and a piece of toast in the other, only today was not like any other today Serena's life was going to change. On her way dashing to school Serena had the unfortunate luck of running into her most hated enemy, Darien Chiba, but today Serena noticed something was off, about him, she purposefully ran into him, and instead of an insult or a tease all he simply did was look at her and said sorry, no "watch out meatball head", just sorry. Now ordinarily Serena wouldn't make a fuss about this if it were someone else but to her on this particular day it left her with this nagging empty feeling, but Serena being who she is didn't let it damper her mood, and she was quickly off to school once again. Once she arrived at school the day went by pretty fast without incident so when lunchtime came Serena was all too happy, she was quite bored with Mrs. Haruna's lecture on the civil war in America, and Serena was ready for her double fudge cheesecake her friend Lita had brought for them to eat that day. "You know Serena I think you like Darien" Lita stated to her friend yeah I think you like him all you do is talk about him non-stop, said Rei. "Shut up you guys, don't tease me like that I don't like that jerk", said Serena. "So Amy what's up with youma front this week anything new happen" ask Mina, "nothing to worry about all though I did pick a strange energy wave coming from Darien's apartment building this morning on my way to school", " I want to go check it out today any volunteers" Amy said goating Serena on.

As if just on queue the object of everyone's desire happen to walk by. Darien still in his haze from earlier in the day didn't notice the bubbly blonde bounding towards him. "Hey Darien feeling better since this morning" said Serena. Again, Darien oblivious to her words just walked right by her with out a word spoken. How strange Serena thought to her self, I had better follow him to make sure he is all right. Darien didn't know what was plaguing him so, ever since he had his dream about the moon princess the other night he couldn't stop thinking about her and a certain blonde who she resembled. He just couldn't get the images that played behind his mind's eye, even now lost in his thought he could still see her so clearly and remember everything that happened. As if it were a hazy memory.

FLASH BACK TO THE DREAM

There was fog in the distance and Darien could see a young woman standing by a fountain. As he closed the distance he could see she had been crying, "what is the matter my love". The woman spoke with the sweetest honey due voice he'd ever heard. " You have to go away don't you, you have to leave the moon, to fight Queen Beryl don't you". Upon hearing this and the cold gut wrenching sadness laced in her voice, Darien knew she had found out what he had to that he had to leave her. "Trust me love I don't want to but she has taken over half of the earth and as the prince and my father now dead I must fight with my people so we can preserve our world and not let it be taken over by those monster from the nega verse. "You must understand I don't wish to leave you from this place but I must my people need me." "But I need you, I need to know you are safe, I need to know you wont die, I need to know you'll hold me and kiss me when I'm upset, said Serena. "I understand how difficult this is for you but trust when I say I would give it all up just to stay here with you, but I must return, said Darien. And with a heavy heart, he knew he was doing the right thing, even though he knew he was breaking Serena's heart he had to leave to protect her and her family. As he was about to leave, Serena grabbed his arm and pulled him into a fierce kiss. With as much love that she could muster into the kiss, to let him know how much she loved him. Not intending to take it any further Darien broke away before he wouldn't be able to stop himself but to his surprise, Serena pushed herself further into him. Darien looked into her cerulean eyes searching for any sign of her wanting stop but all he saw was her passion and worry and love in those beautiful orbs and that was all he needed to confirm she wanted him to continue with his asaults on her little body. As if sensing him hesitating Serena took it upon her self to assure Darien she knew what she was doing and so to his surprise and to hers she starting kissing him more sensually then she knew. Serena starting moving her hands up and down his taught muscled chest to end in his thick raven locks. Darien now responding to her ministrations depend the kiss by sliding his tongue in her mouth to be greeted by her own tongue withering beneath him. Serena was wrapped up in the kiss she didn't notice the slight bulge in his pants now pressed in her stomach and with realizing what she was doing she ran her feeble hands down his sides to come to rest over the heat emanating from his now enlarged bulge. Breaking the kiss at the sudden hitch in his voice Darien now became very aware of where her hand were, and just as quickly as the dream had started Darien woke. His body aching all over, from the dream a thin layer of sweat could be seen glinting on his body from the dream. As breath were coming in ragged spurts Darien tried to calm himself, then realization donned on him the woman in the dreams was Serena.

End flash back

Well my kiddies that's it for tonight hope you enjoyed that I will repost more in the future and please review and let me know what you think thanks xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo supersailor 1985


End file.
